Forbidden: A Downton Abbey Fanfiction
by MoriartysHolmie
Summary: Downton abbey fanfic! Mainly focusing on the life of gay footman, Thomas Barrow. Introducing new created by meee. True to the nature of the show, this fanfic has a pinch of mischief, a dash of love, and just a bit of... (*dumps whole bowl in*) drama.
1. Chapter 1

All was calm at Downton, and for once everyone was at peace. It was a great sadness when the family heard of Downton's heir, Matthew's, death, but nothing to be unexpected. It was as if, for every blessing, there was a black cloud to drown it.

For the servants at least, nothing had changed. Of course those who knew him were sad, but nothing could compare to Lady Sybil's tragic demise. The fair all of them went to was a great reminder of how things could be happy, but they also learned of a few traits some of the other servants possessed. Specifically, Thomas Barrow.

Mr. Barrow is an odd man. On the outside, he's pompous, arrogant, and just rude. However, inside, Thomas was quite a sad soul. It seemed destiny for him to be alone. For the type of relationship he sought was forbidden.

Soon, the calmness of the estate would be disrupted by the crunching of the stones against the wheels of a black automobile.

The charcoal Model 4 Ford truck told up to the back entrance of Downton. Out of which, hopped a bright, Irish lad. The sunlight shimmered off of his emerald tinted eyes and his amber curls bounce on his head. None of that could be seen behind the stack of crates that he carried, however.

"Blimey! These crates are heavy, Mr. Neely!" I exclaimed.

"Oi quit your whining and put them inside!" Mr. Neely said.

I shook my head and trudged into the kitchen of a large estate.

"Who's there? An older female voice asked."

"Delivery for a Mrs. Patmore?" I said.

"Where do you want these?" I asked.

"Oh dear, in the pantry. Let me get someone to help you." she said, "Thomas!"

An annoyed English voice replied, "I'm the under Butler now, I can't do those meaningless tasks."  
"Oh hush up and help the poor boy!" Mrs. Patmore yelled.

"Of course, Mrs. Patmore, since you asked so kindly." Thomas replied sarcastically.

"Thank you sir." I said to the mysterious man as a weight was lifted off of my hands. I still could not see the face of the man assisting me. But at last, we walked to the pantry and the boxes were down.

Thomas POV

The chap, whom I helped, move some crates, looked up at me as we set down the final box. As he looked up I noticed a handsome Irish face with Auburn, blonde hair and green eyes. Oh my god. Is he, interested in me? No, silly fool. He's obviously just looking up from the boxes. Still.

To break the silence I decided to ask him a question. "I assume you are filling in for our usual delivery man."

"Oh no, I just try to do a few odd jobs to get money, every so often." He said with an Irish brogue... that voice...It's so, no. Thomas. Remember what happened with Jimmy.

"So you're from Ireland?" I asked, and then realize it was pointless, obviously he was Irish.

"What gave it away?" He chuckled.

"What's your name then?" I said while laughing.

"Daniel O'Connor, sir." He replied. I extend my hand to Daniel.

"I'm Thomas, Thomas Barrow."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Barrow."

He stated as we shook hands. "Please, it's Thomas" I told him.

"Well, thank you for the help, Thomas." Daniel said smoothly.

"He seems nice." Daisy said to Mrs. Patmore after he left.

"I wouldn't mind seeing him more often." Mrs. Pat Moore muttered.

"Me too." I agreed silently.

Daniel POV

Ever since I delivered that order to Downton, I couldn't stop thinking about Thomas. How could this be possible? No, this wasn't the first time I have been attracted to a man. This is the first time I have been interested in someone this quickly. I need to see him again.

As I thought this, I passed a store window. Inside, there was a slip of paper. It read as follows:

Position available: position of chauffeur available at Downton Abbey.

Wages: 13 pounds a month

Experience: knowledge of automobiles

Housing: servant quarters

Applications: accepted as soon as possible

"That is a stroke of luck." I thought as I make my way back to my aunt's house. It was probably about time that I make a life for myself.

Thomas POV

"I overheard Lady Grantham saying that she still needs a chauffeur." Some nosy maid remarked.

"Mind what you say girl!" Mrs. Hughes lectured.

"Yeah but there's one more coming in today." another maid whispered.

"These girls are hopeless." Mrs. Hughes muttered under her breath.

You can always count on loose-lipped maids to get news. I smirk silently. I rely in this news quite heavily most times, mainly because of my shortage of friends. Lady Sybil was the closest thing I had. I must stay strong, I can't show weakness.

The shuffling of stones under car wheels brought me back to the real world. Could it possibly be the new chauffeur applicant?

Daniel POV

I better get this job; I spent my last pound to pay that farmer to drive me here. I walked into the estate through the servant entrance, nearly colliding with Mr. Barrow.

"Watch where you're going you...Daniel?" The underbutler said, surprised.

""Thomas..." my face lit up, "I'm interviewing for the chauffeur's position."

"Well I do hope you get it." he said laying a hand on my shoulder. This sudden contact startled me.

"Thank you." I replied.

I trod up the stairs for the interview and was escorted to the drawing room.

Thomas POV

What were you thinking? He's obviously not like you, then again... Anyone can be shocked by a touch on the shoulder. Maybe I can just go listen for gossip inside. I had my smoke and I need to get him off of my mind.

"Did you see that dashing young man that went up the stairs a few minutes ago?" Daisy remarked.

"Sure was dashing, even more than Jimmy." a maid added.

That was true, he is good-looking, not to mention kind. Jimmy seemed nice at first too, along with being handsome. And handsome he was, but not like Daniel. Daniel, I barely knew him, yet he already stole my heart.

I was so pre-occupied; I didn't even see Daniel leave. What happened? I found my answer much sooner than I expected since he came back inside with a large suitcase.

"I got the job!" Daniel said happily.

This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Daniel POV

"Where are you staying?" A kitchen maid named Daisy asked.

"Oh, the chauffeur's room over there." I pointed to my new room.

"That's across from mine." Thomas smiled a sly grin.

"Great I'll have a familiar face at least, to guide me around." I said joyfully.

"Mr. O'Connor, Lady Mary wishes to be driven to London tomorrow afternoon." A lady's maid says.

"Thank you...?" I said forgetting her name.

"Anna, Mr. O'Connor." She smiled finishing my sentence.

"Well thank you Anna and please, call me Daniel." I said shaking her hand, noticing Thomas's scowl. What has gotten into him? I wonder.

Daisy came rushing in; dinner is being served early because the family is eating out tonight.

I follow everyone to table, completely out of my element. I did not know any of them. Until I saw the open seat next to Thomas. I sit down only to stand again when Mr. Carson the room. After he was seated we all return to our seats.

"Before we eat, I have the pleasure of announcing new show for Daniel O'Connor." Mr. Carson said.

I nodded and turned to the food. At least I knew a few people now. I woke quite early the next morning, wishing to get a head start on the day. Luckily, I made it to clean the car before many were awake. This gave me time to bathe and make myself proper.

Thomas POV

Dear Lord who is awake at this hour? I wondered. I dress in my liveries, believing that there was no use walking around in only my undergarments. As I'm walking down the hall I ran into something causing me to fall. While grabbing around to get up I find that someone or something heavy had landed on me.

"Bloody..."I stopped when I heard a painful groaning sound."Mr. O'Connor?"

"Mr. Barrow?!" The Irish voice said. "I apologize greatly."

His toned muscles were obvious even in the dark, distracting me from his crushing weight. "I-it's fine." More than fine. His body was fantastic. "Oh shut it already!"

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Oh sorry. I was talking to myself. What are you doing up at this early hour?" I asked as he helped me to stand.

"Well you see, I was bathing and was about to put on my shirt, when I realized I did not receive any liveries."

"But why are you up this early in the morning?" I ask.

"Lady Mary wished to be driven to Rippen, instead of London today." He explained.

"I guess we'll have to remedy that, here follow me." I tell Daniel, walking to my room. "I have an extra set of liveries."

"That's very generous of you Mr. Barrow." Daniel said behind me as I opened my closet to pull out the black and green liveries. "Thank you, Thomas."

I smiled when he left, happy to assist him.

Daniel POV

The life of a chauffeur is not a hard one. The job is simply driving the car, repairing the car, and returning home.

After driving Lady Mary to Rippen and a few other short trips, I came back to the servants' quarters.

We all sat together for dinner and rose, as we always do, for Mr. Carson. When we sat down, the daily chatter began. Meaningless gossip and current events was usually discussed at this point, but tonight I heard my name amongst the rumors.

"Dah-niel, do you have a special someone in mind for Saint Valentine's day next month?" Daisy asked hopefully.

"No not really, I'm not much of a Romeo." I laughed.

"I find that hard to believe." Thomas said with a smirk on his face.

"I have to agree, you are quite the catch lad." Mrs. Patmore said.

I blushed. "Thank you."

Everyone stood as Mr. Carson left the table. He returned only moments later.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news everyone please stay seated." We all sat. "There seems to be a blizzard and we are all housebound for the next few days. This means that you Mr. O'Connor must take on the duties of a footman for the time being."

"I'm understand, sir." I calmly agreed.

"As under butler, you are in charge Daniel for these days." He continued.

"Of course, Mr. Carson." Thomas said seriously.

The next day I rose at the same time as Thomas. A whole day with Thomas. I'm not sure if I am more excited or nervous. Our task is to wind the clocks. I heard Jimmy talking about that sometime. Oh well, we reach the hall before the family rises as the others go about their routines.

"I don't even know where to begin." I say, reaching to open the clock.

"Many people don't know this but my father was a clockmaker. Let me help." He said as I opened the door of the clock.

He put his hands my arms and guided my forearms to the clock hands. Our fingers interlock and he slowly turns the click to the correct time. As this point I had no clue what the time was, nor did I care. I turned to face him and find my eyes draft to his lips. He cupped my cheek and our lips touch.

Thomas POV

I couldn't believe this was happening. What I imagined ever since he walked in with those crates. The more shocking part of this is that the feeling was mutual. We stayed, lips locked for quite a time.

"That was...unexpected." He says smiling a comforting smile. "Thank you for the help Mr. Barrow." He reached over and...hugged me? No one has ever shown me even the slightest affection; then again, Daniel was different than most people.

The rest of the day went by like a daydream. Every time (lol time pun) I looked away from a clock, Daniel was looking at me. I felt like I was floating on air.

At dinner, the topic of Saint Valentine's Day arose again and Daniel just smiled. The blizzard ended after just a day, but the effects would be long lasting, or so I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daniel POV**

It had been a month since that kiss and I still haven't gotten another moment alone with Thomas. Worst of all, tomorrow is Saint Valentine's Day and I must think of what to write. What do you write to someone whom you barely know, yet love with all of your heart?

After a long, restless night, I had the card written and sent to Thomas.

The next day I found a stack of cards waiting for me in the hall. As I picked them up Mrs. Patmore walked past, "My my, that's quite a heap of letters you have there, Daniel." She paused, "Even more than Jimmy did last year."

"I doubt that." Jimmy said turning the corner to the dining area.

"I wouldn't be so sure; Daniel has quite a pile of letters there." Mrs. Hughes said as she walked out of her room and saw the cards.

The quantity of the letters held no value to me, there was only one letter that really mattered. I shuffled the stack and found Thomas's at the bottom. I knew it to be his, just by the scent of it. I opened the envelope quickly, closing the door to my room. I began to take it out and soak in each word.

My dearest Valentine,

Ever since I saw you last, I cannot shake the thought of you. Each day I remember that blizzard. Your face, your eyes, your lips. All of the details that I cherish are etched into the corners of my mind. We must meet again. See me after dinner, out the back servant entrance, tonight.

With deep regards,  
The Clockmaker's son.

I swear I could feel the blush on my cheeks as I finished the letter. I am going to see Thomas tonight.

Thomas POV

I do hope that Daniel received my letter, that was the first thought in my head as I left my room for breakfast. Unfortunately, I was stopped by Mr. Carson in the hall.

"Ah Mr. Barrow, this came for you this morning in the post." He said, handing me a letter.

"Thank you Mr. Carson." I replied, genuinely thankful.

I tore open the letter as fast as I could.

Dear Valentine,

I have not known you for long, but I feel connected to the very thought of you. Each time I wake, it is you that I think of first. When sleep comes, you are my final memory. We shall see each other soon I hope.

Absolutely yours,  
The Temporary Footman.

Tears of joy filled my eyes as I neared the end of the letter. Never in my life have I read something kinder.

"Thomas, hurry!" Mrs. Hughes demanded.

I rushed along without breakfast, but I didn't mind. I was full with emotion and it was satisfying.

The closer dinner came, the more anxious I grew. Not even the daily gossip could calm my nerves. The evening meal came at last. I barely ate a bite, but I did listen, regardless.

"So how was everyone's Saint Valentine's Day?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Daniel got a pile of cards I hear. Even more than Jimmy last year."Daisy stated.

"I don't think so, I received 4 letters this year. What about you Daniel?" He asked with a smirk.

"I don't think I should say." Daniel said modestly.

"Oh I insist." Jimmy said sarcastically.

" Excluding the ones from my aunt and my sister, 7." He said, causing Jimmy's mouth to drop.

Everyone laughed at Jimmy's reaction, even the mighty Mr. Carson. It was no surprise to all of us, Daniel was attractive and made for quite a catch for anyone.

Daniel POV

I leave the dining area and make my way to the servant door. Outside, Thomas was waiting, standing against the wall.

"Cigarette?" he asked.

"No, thanks." I refused the cigarette, "I don't smoke."

All of a sudden he pulled me into an embrace that took the breath out of me.

"Thank you Daniel." Thomas said, tearfully, laying his head on my shoulder.

"For what Thomas?" I said, enjoying the contact.

"For making my dull life bearable again." He looked deep into my eyes. "We hardly know each other's story, yet in your company I feel secure."

"As do I, Thomas." My eyes traveled once again to his pink lips. I cupped his chin in my hand and pull him into a passionate kiss. This time, Thomas deepens the kiss and squeezes my waist.

Thomas POV

I wake up the next morning in an unfamiliar place. What? I turn my head only to find Daniel, shirtless, curled up in my arms. I stroke his curly hair and fall back into a peaceful sleep, embracing Daniel, once more.

Daniel POV

A few days after Saint Valentine's Day, everything seemed well. However, something was nagging at me still. I barely knew a thing about Thomas. I saw him in the hall and was about to speak with him when suddenly I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Daniel. Lady Mary would like to drive to London for a week's stay." Anna said.

"Now?!" I sigh, then remember my manners. "I meant when would she be driven?"

"Oh, sorry. She won't be ready for at least a week. She wishes to leave next Tuesday. " Anna said.

Well I could get to tell Thomas and have time to speak with him. "Thank you Mrs. Bates." I walk out of the hall to work on the car for a while.

"Thomas. May I speak with you? " I ask knocking on his door.

"One moment Daniel." I hear a shuffling of papers and a chair being moved. The door opens and Thomas stands before me. "What can I help you with at this time of night?"

"May I come in?" I question.

"Certainly." He replies.

I walked in and he closed the door behind me. "Thank you."

He walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Thomas, please I need to talk to you."

"We can talk, too." He says cupping my chin.

"Thomas I'm serious." I shoved his hand away, then realizing that I hurt him. "I'm sorry. I just need to ask you something. It's been pestering me."

"Anything." He smiled.

"Thomas I love you, but I honestly don't know a thing about you." I said.

"Daniel. Are you sure you want to hear about me?" Thomas's smile faded to a frown. "I'm not a very good person, or at least I wasn't."

"Thomas. No matter what you used to be, I want to know about the you that you are now." I reached over and squeezed his hand.

Tears started to puddle in his eyes, but being the way Thomas is, he smiled on. "If it means that much to you. Ask what you'd like."

We sat on his bed and I began my "interview". I asked about many things, like what his family was like, where did he grow up, how long had he worked at Downton. Finally the real question arose. "Why are things different between you and Jimmy?"

His back stiffened and he became silent for a minute. "I mistook his friendliness for something more and it lead to both of us being affected by it." It seemed to have bothered him so much that I didn't dare continue to prod on that matter.

"I was born on a small farm in Dublin. I grew up with my aunt and my sister. In the Summer, we sold potatoes and if the crops were good enough we sold corn to make extra money. I moved here a few months ago with them to support them after the farm was foreclosed." I said all of this to divert the subject of Jimmy, Thomas looked grateful for it.

"Whatever happened to your parents?" He asked, solemnly.

"I'm not sure. Mum was a cook and Pa worked as a tailor. Me sis told me they were captured by Monks. But my aunt said they were run over by stampeding cattle. That was when we went to her farm." I explained.

Thomas looked at me, concerned. "I'm so sorry."

"No my sister, Blodwen, she was closer to them than I was." I laid my hand on his.

"Are they here in York?" Thomas questioned.

"No. They're in London. York was the only place where I could get a job." I said then remember the trip. "That reminds me. Lady Mary wishes to travel to London for a week, starting next Tuesday."

"Oh." Thomas sighed and dropped my hand.

"It's just a week. I'll be back." I tipped his head and kissed him lightly.

"Ok. I'll survive for a week without you." We kissed again and I left to my room, comforted by the knowledge that I now possessed.

Thomas POV

Again I dressed in my liveries and went to breakfast, only to see Daniel and Jimmy laughing up a storm. With everyone else joining in, even crotchety old Mr. Carson smiled. "What is so funny?" I asked a bit annoyed to not be included in the conversation.

Jimmy smacked Daniel on the back as if he'd known him for years. "Danny was just telling us all about a time he fell out of a tree on his aunt's farm."

Daisy interrupted, obviously dazed by Daniel. "Come on Daniel. Tell us another. "

"Now Daisy, we mustn't waste Daniels time. Breakfast must be served soon." Mr. Carson stated.

"But Mr. Carson, we have a few minutes and they are quite funny." Mrs. Hughes said.

"Well. Alright." Mr. Carson conceded.

Daniel began his story. "So besides the old apple trees on the farm, we had a few goats you know fer keeping the grass at bay. That day, I was in charge of pulling the weeds in the field, being the child I was, the idea did not thrill me. Finally my sister was finished with my complaints, so she told me a "secret". She told me that you could get the goats to pick out the weeds by feeding them fresh pies. I thought this was brilliant, so I ran inside and took all of the homemade pies my aunt pulled out of the oven and fed them to the goats. It turns out, the secret only resulted in time outs and no supper." Everyone laughed at the tale, even Carson.

"Oh Danny, how do you come up with these stories?" Jimmy asked through laughs.

I suspiciously glare at him. It really wasn't that funny, I thought. After we dispersed, I really didn't see much of Daniel, at least not without Jimmy trailing behind and when Tuesday came around, I woke too late to say goodbye. As I walked around the corner, sad to have missed him, I heard someone say, "Mr. Carson, may I have a week's leave in London?"

Daniel POV

"Good morning, Daniel." Lady Mary greeted as I took her bags into the back.

"Good morning to you as well Lady Mary." I said, lifting a large suitcase.

I opened the door for her and we were on the road as planned. We left so early, I did not have time to say goodbye to Thomas.

"How are you this morning, Daniel?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm fine Lady Mary. How are you?" I politely said with my eyes on the road.

"Wonderful. Thank you for asking. How was your Saint Valentine's Day?" She responded, changing the subject.

My mind returned to that night with Thomas. "Fine Miss thank you. And yours?"

"Good. Do you have someone special, Daniel?" Lady Mary questioned.

"Yes ma'am. I believe I do." I smiled.

Thomas POV

Why would Jimmy want to go to London at the same time as Daniel? Daniel. Oh how much he missed that Irish face. As I walked, I hit into someone.

"Watch where you are walking, Thomas." Jimmy said petulantly.

"My mistake Jimmy." My mistake, indeed. Why was I ever attracted to that horrid human being? Still, our friendship was nice while it lasted.

Daniel POV

I dropped off Lady Mary at her aunt's house and I was dismissed til Friday when she needed to return home. The white house with red shutters on Oxford Street. That was where my sister and aunt were staying. I considered taking the carriage but decided it was easier to park it here and come back to it later.

After 1 short block, I arrived at the house. It smelled divine, like Rasberry Cinnamon pie. I laughed, it's just like Aunt Ailbe to bake pies on such a beautiful day. She's the kind of person who runs errands to the store during a thunderstorm.

"Hello! Anyone home?" I shouted, knowing full well that she was home as I entered the house. I heard a clatter of pans.

"Blimey! Is it really you? Daniel!" My aunt rushed over to squeeze my shoulders. "Let me get a good look at ya!"

My aunt began her three minute study of me, which she does every time I visit her.

"You're not eating enough are ya?" She frowned.

"Of course I'm eating."I stated as I do each visit.

"Oi. I know what's wrong. You're thinner, more wrinkles, different pep to your step. My boy's in love!"She cries joyfully.

"Aunt Ailbe...how did you?" You couldn't hide anything from her. She reads people like a book.

Of course, her ability often got me into trouble. Being the way I am, my sexuality was no secret. Aunt Ailbe probably knew it before I was born. "Who is he? What is he like? I'm sure that he's handsome!" She excitedly remarked.

"Aunt Ailbe..." I said.

"Come eat some pie and we will talk." Ailbe stated sounding more like an order than a request.

"Thank you." We sat down at the dining table to eat her newest creation.

"What's his name?" Before I could answer she followed with,"Don't talk with your mouth full."

When my mouth was empty I continued, "Thomas."

"He sounds lovely already."

"Oh Aunt Ailbe he is. He's so smart and kind, he's just so...wonderful." Her eyes crinkled as she smiled hearing my story.

"I'm so proud of you." She said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

She put down her fork and replied, "For being true to your-self."

"Here she comes now." Aunt Ailbe said as the door opened.

"Hello. Aunt Ailbe? Are you home?" A distant voice called.

"I'm in here dearie!" My aunt yelled.

As the voice grew nearer, she continued the conversation. "I went to the market on my way home. You wouldnt believe it they were having a sale on..." the bag she was carrying fell on the ground. "Danny!"

My older sister ran over and hugged me. "Danny I didn't know you were coming over!"

I chuckled. "I didn't know either, until a week ago."

"I missed you Danny Boy!" She squeezed me again.

"I missed you too." I returned the welcome.

"I got you some of your favorite fruit, peaches!" She excitedly stated.

"Thanks, but where do you get the money?" I asked.

"I got a job too, but before you say anything. I didn't use any of the money you sent us. I bake pies with Aunt Ailbe and we sell them to get more food and extra ingredients." She finished.

"That's fantastic!" I answered. "So how is Christopher?"

"It didn't work out. He wasn't the most intelligent, you know? But how are you? Have anyone you're interested in?" Blodwen asked.

"I do, actually." I said.

"What's his name?" She looked, excited.

"Thomas." I blushed.

"What's his last name? O'Rourke? O'Malley? O'Reilly?" She asked

"Barrow." I said.

"Oh how cute, he's English! He sounds lovely already! We must have him over. By the way, I am seeing someone and he's coming over for dinner tonight!" She squeaked.

" Really? When?" There was a knock on the front door.

"That must be him. I'll get it. Oh and Danny..." She paused.

"Yeah Bloddy?" I asked, using one of her many nicknames.

"I really feel good about this one, so try to be nice." She pleaded.

"When am I not?" I said sarcastically.

She laughed and turned to walk to the door. A moment later she brought in her date. The last person I would have ever expected, walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Ailbe, Danny. This is Jimmy Kent."our document here...


End file.
